


Coffee-less Morning

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hajime Hinata wants a coffee but the tragedy of his life is that he never gets what he wants easily, M/M, Post-Canon, So he is very grumpy, and Komaeda is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: "He stopped his train of thought, looking at the empty cupboard. No coffee. He blinked, his brain not processing what his eyes were seeing. Slowly, he closed the door, waited a few seconds, and re-opened it.Still no coffee."





	Coffee-less Morning

After a few months on the island, some things had started to become like a routine. Everyone knew who was up first - Nidai, most of the time, except on sunday where Hanamura insisted to make them the special brunch he used to cook at the diner he used to own with his mother - who woke up last - Saionji, by far, and at least once a week Koizumi had to drag her out of her room to join everyone for breakfast. Breakfast together, too, had become an everyday occurrence. They all had their own activities during the day, and often spend their time with the people they get along with the most, but despite how differents they could be, all of them agreed to join the rest of the group in the restaurant every morning.

Which could sometimes be incredibly chaotic. And this day was one of those days where it looked like the end of the world is still going on somewhere, and this ‘somewhere’ happened to be the inside the hotel’s restaurant.

Hinata entered the room still half-asleep, just looking for some coffee to start the day with as much energy as possible. He still suffered from occasional insomnia, his brain unable to _shut the fuck up_ , and it tired him so much that coffee had become a lifesaver. Probably not the healthiest way to deal with his condition, but since he was a pretty unique case, and that anyone in the world with some competence in brain surgery probably had other things to think about than helping him to sleep, it wasn’t like he had any choice on the matter.

He walked through the restaurant, hearing Sonia fawn over the meal Teruteru had cooked for them this day, Souda scream at the said-cook whenever he was trying to suggest a way for Sonia to ‘thank’ him. In the corner, Koizumi was exposing her plan for the cleaning of the island’s beach to a nonplussed Pekoyama, Tsumiki was shrieking, almost crying while Saionji was on her way to prove everyone that she had the largest vocabulary of them all when it came to insults. Even without looking at them, he also could hear Owari and Nidai in a screaming competition, yelling and debating on the feasibility of some technical combat move. Sitting at one table, not saying anything for once and just observing the chaos surrounding him with a smile on his face, Komaeda seemed almost out of place, especially since he hadn’t even made the effort to pick something to eat.

Hinata sighed, closing his eyes for a while, before deciding that it wasn’t worth it. He reached to cupboard where the coffee was. Everyone was being silly, and after all, weren’t they allowed to be after everything they had been through ? Wasn’t it better to have Owari and Nidai piercing everyone’s tympans with their screams than having a metallic Nidai, dead on the floor of the Strawberry House ? Wasn’t too much life better than no life at all ? Shouldn’t he be glad that…

He stopped his train of thought, looking at the empty cupboard. No coffee. He blinked, his brain not processing what his eyes were seeing. Slowly, he closed the door, waited a few seconds, and re-opened it.

Still no coffee.

He breathed in and out, trying to not let the irritation crawl through him - in vain. Suddenly any little noise reaching his ears was like nails on a blackboard, Tsumiki’s whining weren’t so much touching than they were annoying, and Saionji didn’t help. Koizumi’s enthusiasm was more grating than soulful, and Sonia’s candidness made him want to roll his eyes off.

With a loud sound, he slammed the cupboard’s door shut and turned toward the rest of the room, who fell strangely silent - Hinata realized that himself wasn’t the kind to disrupt the organized chaos steaming from the room, that he was the kind to go along with it, and just stand in the middle of it, unperturbed. Well, he thought. That was him when some coffee was available. Which wasn’t the case now. And he was pissed.

“You” he said pointing his finger at Koizumi, who raised his eyebrows in return. “You’ll expose whatever battle plan you have tomorrow, as always, and until then you are going to stop stressing everyone with this stuff, okay ?”

He didn’t wait for an answer and turned toward Saionji who glared at him. “You are going to stop bullying Tsumiki, and I honestly couldn’t care if you eat a healthy breakfast or stuff your face with candies. And Tsumiki, you’ll stop caring about it too. And generally if you can stay from Saionji, it will be holidays for us as well as for you.”

He glanced at Hanamura next. “You are going to stop being a creep, she isn’t interested, no one is interested, if anyone is they will tell you, but for now please consider no one thinks your innuendos are subtle, funny or engaging in any way, thank you” Hanamura opened his mouth to say something that Hinata had no patience to hear. “I’m not interested either. And I’m not done.”

He looked at Sonia. “Stop being so weird.” and Kazuichi “Stop being so you.” And toward Nidai and Owari. “And if you two really wants to scream your heads off, fine by me, but could you please do it outside, if that’s not too much to ask.”

For a few seconds, everything was silent, looking at him in wide-eyed confusion, with the exception of Komaeda who seemed ready to burst out laughing. Hinata threw him a nasty glare to make sure he wouldn’t. He already felt pretty ridiculous as it was. As anyone could have predicted it, Saionji was the one throwing the first stone.

“Big bro Hinata” she called him in this innocent tone that he always used when she was about to say something crass “Are you on your period or something ? Or you have a cramp in your right hand and couldn’t masturbate for a week as the loser that you are ?” She punctuated his question with an adorable smile.

“Hiyoko !” Koizumi rolled her eyes, before giving a severe look at Hinata. “We weren’t doing anything wrong, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t use us to vent whatever negative feeling you have.” She bit her lips before standing up. “Pekoyama, we can keep talking downstairs, if you want ?”

The swordswoman nodded in agreement without looking at Hinata and the girls disappeared, followed by a crying Tsumiki and a mumbling Saionji. Sonia looked at the scene silently before starting to eat the food she had praised so much, and Kazuichi leaned away from her, giving her some space while Hanamura was running away toward the kitchen. Hinata, sighed, putting cereals in a bowl before adding some milk over it, feeling guilty to have spoiled the mood, but satisfied to not be surrounded by yellings and headaches-inducing discussion.

Well, Nidai and Owari were still screaming in the background. For some reason. They didn’t even look like they heard anything from his little speech.

“You’d make such good parent, Hinata !” a voice behind him - not that hard to know who since only one person could be that bad at reading the mood - said. After a few seconds of silence : “Or a good dictator. They are basically the same, aren’t they ?”

“Shut up” Hinata replied, knowing it would be absolutely ineffective. “Are you the one who drank the rest of the coffee ?” he asked, curious.

Komaeda frowned.

“No ? Don’t you remember that you told me that it would be bad for my health ?”

Well. He may have said that. But really, if being the Ultimate Luckster could save him from an airplane crash, from cancer, dementia and the apocalypse, he doubted too much caffeine could be that harmful, but he wasn’t about to discuss the technicalities.

“Sure.” Hinata yawned - he really needed his cup of coffee like three minutes ago. “Awful. Don’t drink it, ever.”

After saying this, he slammed the bowl of cereal he just prepared in front of Komaeda, looking at him with all the authority he could muster.

“And you know what’s bad for you ? Skipping breakfast. So you eat it, and then you can do whatever you want.”

It was a little silly, being the one making such basic breakfast for Komaeda when the most delicious food in the world was there, cooked by the Ultimate Chief, but Komaeda was weird like that and probably didn’t even think that he was included in the people Hanamura had cooked for, and Hinata was a too tired to fight right now.

Komaeda looked at the meal with obvious distaste.

“I like toasts better.” He said, and Hinata wondered if he was about to pout.

It was a cute thought, something his brain created as a symptom of withdrawal or something, he decided.

“Cereal are healthier. I’ll bring toast from the supermarket from tomorrow if you want.” Since he had to go there to get coffee anyway, he could take that as well.

Komaeda’s eyes light up and he picked up his spoon without further argument.

“You _really_ are like a mom, aren’t you ?”

Hinata rolled his eyes and pulled on one of the other’s lock of white hair, strong enough to pass the message that he didn’t like the comparison, but not to hurt him in any way. Komaeda still yelped dramatically, as if he was being scalped.

“I’m sorry, the dictator comparison was more appropriate.”

“Eat your breakfast.” He said, hiding a smile. “I’ll be back. In a better mood.” He added a little softer, not really sure why, but he was happy to do it when he saw the timid smile Komaeda offered him in return.

All he heard was Komaeda’s humming and Nidai and Owari’s screaming while he left the restaurant.


End file.
